My Ending
by mjsparks1997
Summary: On January 22nd my life changed forever. Please review!


Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning I had just woken up. It was still winter, cold outside, with a smidge of snow still left of the ground. I was slowly working my way out of bed. I had gotten out of bed and worked my way around the dark room, looking for a light switch. Finding it and flipping the light on, proceeding to get myself ready for the day. Knowing I was running low on time as I checked thinking there was a little longer till school started. Realizing I was running horribly late and my not make it to school on time, I quickly grabbed my book bag and darted for the door. I jumped in the car and started it. Hopping it would warm up quickly I left the house. I pulled into the school parking lot and quickly parked my car.

Running into the school knowing I was late I heard a loud scream. Not just any scream, I knew that scream. As I sprinted down the hall, I found him standing there smoking gun in hand, three others lying on the ground dead. Jordy had finally been pushed over the edge and came to school with a gun and a hit list in mind. I knew he was crazy but it hadn't registered that something would happen, especially here. A second later I hear him scream,

"Stop or I'll shoot!" I stopped and turned to face him. I looked down as I turned knowing I didn't want to look at him.

"Look at me." Jordy commanded

My head shot up. My eyes wondered around where we stood. He had already shot three people.

One was Arial she was a straight A student. I had known her since the beginning of high school. She was my ride my whole sophomore year.

Another one was Preston. I had grown close with him the day that I had dropped all of my books in the hall and my papers went everywhere. Preston was the only one who helped me pick everything up. Ever since then he had walked to my classes' every day.

The last victim laid there, face up. It was Audrey my best friend in the whole world. The tears sprung to my eyes, fists forming at my sides. I had known Audrey since the 6th grade. We lived down the street from each other for 3 years. She had moved the summer before going into high school. She was my other half and now she was gone. Jordy had torn my best friend from me.

"Come here." Jordy demanded. I slowly walked over to him with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You're coming with me Sweetheart." He grabbed ahold of my wrist, which I quickly pulled from his tight grip.

Laughing manically he said "You're a feisty one aren't ya?"

I clenched my jaw with anger knowing he was trying to get to me. Jordy grabbed my wrist again but with a tighter grip this time. He dragged me to a classroom down that hall. The room was old and needed some new, well everything. He had taken tables in there and covered them with guns and ammo. I could tell he had been planning this for a while now. No one has this many guns without a reason to use them. They weren't just little shot guns. These guns were made to kill. Jordy walked me over to one of the tables taking a gun loading it and shoving it into my hands. I knew what he was doing.

He looked at me and asked "You know how to use one of these, sweetheart?" My heart was racing.

I answered with a lie keeping my voice firm "No and even if I did I wouldn't use it for what you're doing."

You could hear him laugh a little. My face still hot with anger after seeing Maddy lying on the floor dead. I could tell he had noticed I was angry with what he had done. He grabbed the gun out of my hands and threw it back onto the table. I jumped at the sound of the guns metal hitting the wooden table. Jordy slowly moved around me. He stopped when he got to the back of my head. I quickly turned he was so close our noses almost touched. I moved to the side trying to make it seem as if I was circling him like he did to me. I slowly moved around him until he could no longer see me then made a dead sprint for the door.

I made it to the door then turned going opposite of the scene down the hall. Heading towards the entrance but before I could get to the doors Jordy was right in front of me. I knew I didn't have much of a chance but if I hadn't taken the chance I would've never known if I could've made it. I was doomed I knew it too. Tears quickly rose in my eyes again preparing myself for him to pull a gun on me but he didn't. Jordy had no trace of a gun on him; he just stood there about 10 feet away from me. I was shocked I had thought that surely I was a goner for running off like that.

Without making another move I looked up to find him right in front of me. He made it seem like he was playing a game with me but to me it wasn't a game it was life or death.

I stood silent until he spoke "So you like games aye? I can play games." He winked and then grinned.

I quickly turn to my right and go to one of the other classrooms. I guess I hadn't noticed that the school had been emptied. I was filled with so much adrenaline that it didn't register.

What a waste of time before I could even put a desk against the door he was already in the room and watching me try to push the desk.

He laughed "You're not very good at this are you? Try again." The door was already opened from when he came in. I ran out the door slamming it shut behind me.

I found myself running to one specific area. The upper gym. As soon as I got up the stairs and to the gym I wasn't alone. There were a bunch of others there too. Some I knew, some I didn't.

One of them was a guy in my History class. I had recognized his larger torso, short brown hair and soft green eyes. I couldn't remember his name but I remembered his soft look.

Another was a girl named Autumn I had known since my freshmen year. She had shown me around the school my first day. Wide eyed and trembling as I ran through the door, but her look softened as she noticed who I was.

I didn't think many others knew about the upper gym I was wrong. There had to have been at least 20 people up here. I only stood there long enough to look around in search for another way out but I had failed. I should've known there wasn't another way out, if there had been these people wouldn't have been here.

I looked at them and asked "why haven't any of you tried to leave?"

They all looked at me like I was insane. The boy from history spoke up, "We would but there's no way of getting out without being caught."

I asked "What's your name?" He looked up at me confused and said

"Mason."

I peeked my head back out the door to the upper gym. It seemed to be that Jordy hadn't followed this time. I let out a sigh of relief. I came back in and found a place to sit, everyone watching me as I took a seat. I looked up after sitting down on some mats. They all looked at me in amazement. I questioned them,

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm insane or something?" A few shrugged and just turned away.

I guess they expected something from me. Almost as if I was a super hero or something. They all sat around me some just staring at me others looking down at the ground. I felt as if I was supposed to help these people and that's what I was going to do.

I asked "How long have you guys been up here?"

A younger looking boy looked up and said "Since 7:30 this morning."

I looked around everyone seemed exhausted. I looked around one last time then closing my eyes and putting my head down trying to think of something I could do. I stood up and began to pace trying to think. I stopped in my tracks thinking to myself he wants to play games, we can play games.

I looked at everyone and said "I've got a plan." Everyone stood up with small smiles creeping onto their faces.

Chapter 2

We got really close and I began to ask everyone what their strengths are. Everyone shared things they thought they were good at, some had the same strengths as others and some had their own unique strength. It was incredible to see everyone work together and try to make things work. When I looked over I noticed Mason was sitting aside.

I walked over to him thinking he was just thinking, but he wasn't. Mason was sitting there crying.

As I sat down next to Mason I asked him "Do you believe we can get out…. alive?"

Mason looked up at me and said "Honestly I have little faith in getting out alive."

I looked down and said in a hushed tone, "Maybe if you believed it we could."

He got up and walked away. I sat there for a minute disappointed but I wasn't going to let that stop me. He was either in or he was out. I walked back over to the group who were laughing and putting together ideas. I could tell it was coming along pretty well based on everyone's attitude. I looked around at everyone and asked

"So what's the plan you guys?"

Autumn looked up at me and began to explain "You see that box on the wall over there?" I looked over to the wall she was gesturing to and then looked back.

"Yeah, what about it?" She had begun to explain again "We think it's connected to the intercom. I think we could hack into it and make it so we can communicate with Jordy. Knowing he has no clue where we are it could be an advantage to us."

A smile began to appear on my face as she continued explaining. As she went on I kept thinking to myself this is this could actually work but I needed Mason to contribute. He was the last piece we needed to make it all work. I walked over to where he was sitting on the mats and sat down next to him like I did before but I didn't say anything this time

I sat in silence for a few seconds before confronting him "I know you think that we might not make it out of here alive, but we won't get a chance to see if we will if you don't help us with this."

He looked up at me with a confused expression on his face "How would I be any help?"

I laughed "Do you even know how smart you are?" Mason was really good with just about everything, but I knew for a fact he could work with technology. I remember one day walking into history and seeing Masons phone disassembled on his desk. I had watched him the whole class, watching him in amazement slowly reassemble the phone again. I knew Mason could hack into the box on the wall without a doubt he'd do it no problem. Now getting him to do it was another story. I looked down when he didn't respond.

"We can't do this without you." I said with a soft voice. Still looking at me he let a small smile creep onto his face. I knew he was in once he stood up and walked over to everyone else looking back at me over his shoulder and smiling. We were actually going to do this. I got up and walked over to everyone standing around Mason as he explained what he wanted and needed everyone to do. After directing some others to go off and find scissors and a few other supplies he looked at me

"Come help me with something." I followed him as he walked over to the wall that had the old tattered box on it. He stood there for a moment tilting his head to the side placing both of his hands on his hips and examining the box. I watched as he attempted to try and find a way to open it. I giggled as he fell down after trying to pry it form the wall. He looked up at me with a serious face

"You going to help me or just stand there and look pretty?" I walked over to Mason grabbing his hands and pulling him up to his feet.

"You think I'm pretty?" I said smirking.

"Don't let it got to your head, darling." Mason said refusing to meet my eyes.

Walking back over to the old tattered box on the wall he called me over.

"Hey come here I think I know how to open it." Mason said in a questionable tone.

Walking over to his side he began again as I stood there in silence watching the words slip from his mouth.

"If we had some pliers or even a crow bar we could break the lock." He said as he moved his hand to the back of his neck.

I hadn't noticed the lock on the old box. It was rusted and stuck to the box. The box was so old and rusted that it made me think that we could try to break it off with something big and heavy. I turned looking around for something we could possibly use. Glancing over I saw some weights in the corner of the gym. I walked over and grabbed one, then proceeded to go back to where I was standing next to Mason.

"Wh…. what are you going to do with that?" Mason questioned as he laughed.

Before Mason could say another word I hurled the 20 pound weight at the lock on the tattered box. He jumped back as if something had jumped out at him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Mason screamed.

I laughed "Sorry I thought you wanted it open?"

Mason cheekily smiled "Well yeah, but warn me next time you try to do something crazy. Okay?"

He walked back over to me laughing a little, taking the weight form my hands. Mason then looked at me then back to the tattered box. He then took the weight behind his head and slammed it against the lock.

After a few more swings at the box the power of the hit pounding hits finally broke the lock. Now the tricky part comes along. Which wire goes where and what does it control. This is where Mason comes in.

Mason worked his hands in and out of the wires like it was his job. He eventually stopped at one he thought would be helpful. It was long thin and blue. Mason yanked the wire loose letting a few sparks fly wild. Both of us jumping back at the sight of the sparks. We both chuckled a little looking at each bewildered by our reactions.


End file.
